


Manners and Etiquette

by WinterAssassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the past makes Kagami glad that he chose to ask Kasamatsu out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners and Etiquette

Despite the many dates they have been on, Kagami still wonders why Kasamatsu even tries to help him with his poor dining skills.

When the two went on their first date (at Maji Burger), Kasamatsu had given Kagami one of those looks, watching redhead scarf and shove burgers into his mouth. That had earned Kagami a short lecture on having at least some manners, including being mindful/respectful of the people around him.

By their second date, Kagami had decided to take Kasamatsu to a cool restaurant he had discovered. It wasn’t fancy, nor high-class, but it certainly was a step higher than Maji Burger.

Their next date was even better. They wore nicer clothing than usual, but still casual enough because it was just that type of restaurant. Kasamatsu had given Kagami a compliment on his improved etiquette which Kagami had returned with a compliment on the older teens eyes. Needless to say, his words came with a price – earning him a swift kick from underneath the table.

On their fourth date, Kagami had been reminded on why he first asked “Kaijou’s Captain Kasamatsu-san” out. The restaurant was nice; it had great food, great service, and even a quiet but kind of romantic atmosphere to it. However, it hadn’t been the food, service, or atmosphere that had reminded him. No. It was the fact that when Kagami had shyly complimented Kasamatsu on his attire, half expecting to be kicked again, he got the shock of seeing Kasamatsu’s flushed cheeks blossom into many hues of red.

Just by seeing his boyfriends redden face had caused Kagami’s face to turn almost as red as his hair. With a heated face he had stuttered out how cute Kasamatsu looked when he was blushing. That caused the third years face to darken a bit more, before the pain finally struck. Kagami winced, but smiled because he simply couldn’t help himself. His smile only widened more when Kasamatsu had slowly and shyly smiled back at him.

The fifth date was definitely one that Kagami would never forget.

On their fifth date, Kagami had finally brought Kasamatsu to a very nice restaurant. This restaurant had been a lot better than all the previous ones they had visited. The service was just as outstanding as the food (which Kagami had admitted was a little on the expensive side) and the restaurant itself was incredibly beautiful. Or rather, still is beautiful. Although Kasamatsu had to remind Kagami about his eating habits again, Kagami would say that this date had been the best as of yet. However, despite the grand illusions of this fancy restaurant, it was what happened after that caused him to never forget.

After dinner, Kagami hadn’t exactly wanted to leave Kasamatsu at that moment, so he had asked if he still wanted to hang out with him. The redhead had been thrilled to hear that Kasamatsu agreed. Kagami asked what the third year had wanted to do, and after a moment of thought, Kasamatsu suggested that they go see a movie, as a nice little change from always eating dinner. Kagami had nodded a little too happily, causing Kasamatsu to laugh at him before stepping forward and moving up onto the tips of his toes to place a gentle peck on the side of Kagami’s cheek.

Kagami flushed and smiled in return, taking Kasamatsu’s hand to drag him to a nearby movie theater. After the unexpectedly scary movie the pair had seen, Kagami had decided to offer Kasamatsu some company on his way home. Kaijou’s captain had given him a look, glancing away with a small tinge on his cheeks, before accepting Kagami’s offer. Kagami travelled and walked with Kasamatsu, all the way up to his front door. Saying his goodbyes, Kagami turned and was about to walk away to head on home but Kasamatsu had grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

Kasamatsu had thanked him, his hand moving up Kagami’s torso before lightly gripping the collar of his shirt. Kagami blinked, confused, until he was tugged forward, soft, warm lips gently pressed against his. Kagami’s heart pounded as the blood rushed to his face, the warmth sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. Kasamatsu pulled away and went inside, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Kagami stared at the door for a few seconds in surprise before his face took on various shades of red. The redhead stood there, dumbfounded, until he felt a smile cross his features.

That was how Kagami ended up in this current situation with Kasamatsu.

Now, the two are still currently dating and they are sharing an apartment. Kasamatsu is going to university part-time, using his time off to work and earn them some money while Kagami, having just finished high school, is looking into becoming a fireman. 

“Taiga?”

Kagami turned, roused from his thoughts of the past, and looked up at Kasamatsu from his position on the couch. “What is it, Yukio?” He asked, smiling up at the shorter man. 

“What do you want to do today?” The older of the two asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, crossing his arms as he waited for a response. Kagami shrugged, looking away as he tossed a few ideas around in his mind. Once he decided on one, he smiled again and met Kasamatsu’s gaze.

“One on one?” He suggested, watching Kasamatsu smirk at his suggestion (and also his expression).

The black haired man stood, and as he ruffled Kagami’s hair, he said, “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to a friend of mine! She complains about there not being much KagaKasa (on fanfiction, anyways) so I deliver her some in the form of a birthday present xD
> 
> Wasn't sure what to write at first, but I got 'Manners and Etiquette' from a random theme generator thing.
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


End file.
